Usagi/serena ? what!
by ladysalene
Summary: Usagi has a passed that no one knows about.What's this a change of senshi??who is this person staking Usagi multy crossover usagi/???? don't know yet.
1. prolog

Usagi what the hell is wrong with you. Teased Rei Then someone cut in on Rei's teasing.  
  
Usagi you're always late. Usagi what is wrong with you, do you lack in brain cells or is it that that hair is to heave for that head of yours. I don't believe your princess serenity. There's no way that you a lazy good for nothing can be her. I believe that the real princess is some were else and YOU are not her said Ami  
  
Usagi was shock to say the lest that Ami the quit one her first senshi saying all of this. That goes to show you, never trust the quiet one's thought Usagi  
  
very-well she said out loud If this is what all of you believe, then I have no business being here I'll leave Usagi turned and left all of the senshi were shocked for what Ami said . They turned angry stars at Ami  
  
What the hell did you say that to her screamed Makoto?  
  
Rei was fuming she was teasing Usagi she loved Usagi dearly she loved to tease her in front of everyone. It was a front for Rei on eone need's to know how much she cherishes Usagi. Rei was the only other senshi that new about the true Usagi, she knew that Usagi was graceful and smart, even so more then three Ami and mirchiru's put together. Usagi was a worrier threw and threw, she couldn't tell everyone for she promises Pluto. Rai was the only one aloud to be told since Rei and Usagi were Half sisters on the moon. Usagi and Rei's father was the same. Aries god of war and Mars he married the marshin Queen. The Martians Queen and Aries separated because she fell in love with another, he understood, hell he was neglecting her for years, sadly they grew apart cause of this. Six years later he had serenity with queen serenity, the Mar shin Queen was very happy for the both of them. That is the story of how Usagi and Rei are related that is why Rei is so protective of Usagi she teases her but she is a fears guard to her baby sister.  
  
What?! I said the truth said Ami...  
  
Like hell it was Ami. Yelled a fuming Rei you hurt her she screamed  
  
With Usagi-  
  
Usagi ran home crying threw herself on her bed and cried till she fell asleep  
  
Back at the temple  
  
You know why Ami said what she said, she's sleeping with mamuro said Minako  
  
Rei was burning with rage how dare she hurt her sister.  
  
Your sister should have taken your place as the crown princess of Mercury and senshi of Mercury said and enraged Rei. Everyone look at Rei  
  
Why are you not defending me Rei, you are constantly the one scolding her. Challenged Ami  
  
Rei smirked stupid you don't remember do you everyone looked at Rei with questions. Rei shuck her head and said unbelievable none of you remember, do any of you think who serenity's father is!! She asked everyone looked thoughtful then Makoto's eyes widen then smirked Aim and Minako still didn't get it.  
  
Baka Usagi and I are sisters Aries is/was our father said Rei...  
  
I hope you know that you betraed your princess and your position as Mercury is revoke. Cause of what you did your sister gets the crown and your powers. Said Pluto from the door frame Ami's eyes widen and looked at the Outers were all behind Pluto. Uranus was being held back by an equally mad Neptune and Saturn  
  
You can't take my powers and crown away, no one can! Said Mercury Pluto shook her head in a negative.  
  
Your wrong Mercury there is someone that can take your powers. I can tack your powers away said a new voice... 


	2. CH 1

Everyone turned to see Queen Serenity with a tall girl with long blue green hair with a coat the had to big C's on the arm.  
  
Who is that shouted Ami pissed.  
  
Well nice to see you to sister: the girl answered the Dead Queen stepped forward and chanted in lunarian  
  
Powers of light,  
  
Bringer of what's right.  
  
Take the power from the unworthy.  
  
Pass it to the one worthy.  
  
From one blood to the next,  
  
Power passed to the next.  
  
Crown passed to the next .  
  
Worrier to the next,  
  
This one is UN worthy, unfit.  
  
Sister to Sister.  
  
Transfer to her now. (I know corny)  
  
A bright light blue shot out of Ami and rushed to Ami sister. Ami collapse to the ground breathing heavy she felt different, an emptiness that was not there before then she new she made a big mistake... The sister fell to her knees she breathing heavy. She felt the cold, ice; water and music run threw her, power! She felt she was hole for the first time in her life and there was something like a bond, she could feel her princess sadness and her light. She rose to her feet and looked at everyone and smiled.  
  
What was needed to be done is done, Mamuro was first. The position he occupied will be fill when my daughter decides to fill it. Good by said the long time dead Queen then the Queen disappeared.  
  
Ok. now.ahh. what's you name asked Minako the new sailor Mercury smiled my name is Bulma...  
  
  
  
I know short I'll make the next one longer. I need reviews 


	3. Ch 2

Fine I'll place the "_" I have gotten soo many e-mail telling me to not put "_" in my writing and now I don't and "erg" fine what ever I'll put it in no sweat off my brow .. Owe I don't mine a little criticism but please respect other's or you will not receive respect back you know who you are. Anyway enough babbling on with the story...  
  
  
  
'Bulma wow your so smart' said Minako  
  
Bulma blushed 'thank you it's nothing'.  
  
'One thing I don't understand where were you before last week' Asked Makoto  
  
'Well Mako-chan I was in another dimension where there were dragon balls. Dragon balls are mystical balls thet you collect you collect them all and make a wish. Answerd Bulma  
  
'Wow . bulma-chan did you have a boy friend?' Question Minako  
  
' There..there was someone, we.we were in love but I had to leave.' Said Bulma  
  
'What's his name' asked Minako  
  
'His name is Vagita, an a reagent man, hansom, strong, loving.. I know he loves me, he would not say it but, I could tell. I know he is hurting, because I left.anyway do any of you have a special someone in your life' asked Bulma  
  
'Not really some day, maybe' said Makoto.  
  
Some were else-  
  
'Shido were are you going' asked Riho  
  
'Out .Riho aren't you going out with that guy what's his name Rouko' question Shido  
  
'Yes he should be hear shortly anyway. Shido-chan you need to find a girlfriend and soon. Do you know that there is a festival honoring the goddess of love next week, maybe you'll find your soul mate' said Riho  
  
At the park-  
  
Usagi was crying not for losing Mamuro or cause of Ami she cried out of loneness there was an emptiness in her heart were she need's to fill Usagi looked at the moon and whispered . 'Mother why am I curst to feel this loneness. I understand that I must protect Earth. but I wish to return to you mother and maybe, find my other half.' She did not know that there was someone looking at her and heard her plea to her mother. To his surprise a light shined from the moon and a woman appeared  
  
'Mother!' Cried Usagi she threw herself to her mother and hugged her. At the same time changing to princess serenity. 'owe mother how I missed you' cried Serenity  
  
'My darling daughter I am so sorry for what has happen to you as of late. Ami was dealt with her sister will be your new guardian, sailor Mercury and as for the Earth prince his title was removed. It's up to you to chose who shall rule with you.' princess serenity lowered her head And whispered  
  
'Mother this is not why I called for you. I wish.I wish to return to the moon, with you. I have no one here on Earth. My heart aches: I am alone, I may have she senshi but I am still alone here". She pointed to her chest were her heart is.  
  
'My child I am sorry but my time is up I must leave I love you serenity' said the queen before she vanished.  
  
'M.Mother!' Usagi collapse to her knees her hands to her face  
  
'I am alone for all eternity no one understands' she whispered she wiped her tears and got up and walked away. The figure that saw and heard everything was in awe, he never thought such beauty could excise and she felt the same pain as he. He fallowed her home he saw her enter her room change and went to sleep.  
  
'Chibi Tsuki Megami maybe you can be my Denkou no Megami' said the man with long silver hair as he disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hmmmmmm who can this man be and what are his intentions with usagi. 


	4. CH 3

'Tiara what are you thinking' asked a talking ferity??  
  
'Japolo drop it!' Shouted Tiara  
  
'Well excuse me for caring' scowled Japolo 'I am your partner Tiara you can tell me what's wrong.'  
  
'I know, I'm sorry Japolo I was thinking of a friend of mine we were inseparable till she was sent away when we were young I have not seen her since I was 12 years old we were both very powerful she was the only one that could rival my power, Maybe even more powerful then even me. We were like sisters. We each were chosen young to choose a partner I had Grame and she had Gouka he was tall handsome and powerful.. We both had similar shadows yet different that's when...she. Then she was taken away by a woman with green hair Kagetsu, Sera, Lena and I tried to save her we failed I guess you can say that's why we had problems, Serena always kept us close together how I miss her' said Tiara.  
  
Tiara I am here for you we'll find her one day said Japolo  
  
Somewhere in the guardian world-  
  
'I hop you are well my friend' said a girl with long dark green hair  
  
'Miss Lena' said a young man with shoulder length brown hair big and brown eyes  
  
'Yes' Leon said Lena  
  
'What troubles you Miss Lena' asked Leon  
  
Lena smiled 'nothing Leon just remembering an old friend.'  
  
  
  
SM universe-  
  
Usagi was looking out of her window the full moon was out.  
  
"Tiara, Lena, Sera, Kagetsu, Grame, Gouka how I miss you all."  
  
A man was larking in the shadows looking at Usagi then.  
  
BEEP!,BEEP!,BEEP!. Usagi opened her communicator. Yes rai what's up? Usagi park yeama. Alright rai I'll be there. The screen went blank usagi closed her communicator opened her window, jumped to the ground and ran to the park the man in the shadow's fallowed Usagi... 


End file.
